


Palette

by pushkin666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Evil Sam Winchester, Implied Violence, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red is the colour of Sam’s rage and the bright shade of Dean’s blood as Sam spills it. Red is his favourite colour to paint upon Dean’s body, using his fingers and knives to draw the images that he sees in his mind’s eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Palette

Sam has a paint box of colours - ones that he uses nearly every day, and some that only ever come out for special occasions.

Red is the colour of Sam’s rage and the bright shade of Dean’s blood as Sam spills it. Red is his favourite colour to paint upon Dean’s body, using his fingers and knives to draw the images that he sees in his mind’s eye.

But red isn’t the only colour that Sam uses, there are others. The black and green of tattoo lines, marking Dean and following Sam’s fingers as he draws patterns on Dean’s body, alone with cries of pain that he’s pulled from his brother’s mouth. 

The other two colours that are most common on Dean, and show up beautifully against his pale skin are purple and green. These are the colours that Sam makes with his fingers and his teeth; biting down hard on Dean’s flesh. 

Dean is beautiful but he is only half finished. He is Sam’s favourite canvas; his masterpiece in the making. Every little mark that Sam makes, every extra smear of blood or paint adds to Sam’s design. When Sam has finished his work Dean will be a magic window, an image that will draw the imagination. He is a portal of beauty that will draw demons and humans to Sam, purely through this work.


End file.
